Aunque estes con el
by SthelaCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward siempre habían sido grandes amigos hasta que Bella comienza a salir con Jacob y decide que Edward y ella ya no pueden ser amigos ¿Pero que pasara cuando Edward cante una cancion en la que confiese su amor por Bella? TODOSHUMANOS


**Diclaimer: __****Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, aunque la trama si es mia y de mi loca cabecita ^^ **  


* * *

…_**Aunque estés con él…**_

_**EDWARD POV  
**_

Estaba muy nervioso. Aun no podía creerme que estuviese a punto de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y aun no entendía como había conseguido que mi hermana Alice me convenciera para ello. Carraspeé un poco y bebí un trago de agua. Tenía que preparar mi voz para lo que iba a suceder. Escuché como la gente comenzaba a aplaudir cuando Eric, el presentador del evento, salió al escenario y eso me puso nervioso. Lentamente miré un poco tras la cortina y busqué entre el público a un ángel, a mi ex mejor amiga Bella Swan y finalmente la encontré. Sentí mi pecho doler cuando vi que estaba recostada contra el pecho de su novio Jacob y como este acariciaba los cabellos de su novia. Aun recordaba como habíamos sido los mejores amigos del mundo, como me había enamorado de ella hacía varios años y como ella un día mandó todos mis sentimientos a la mierda cuando me dijo que se había hecho novia de Jacob y que tendríamos que dejar de vernos. Aun así, yo seguía espiándola, seguía amándola y seguía viéndola igual de bonita que siempre, incluso más.

Lentamente Jacob se inclinó para besar las mejillas de Bella muy cerca de sus labios y yo cerré rápidamente la cortina, tapé mis ojos con mi brazo y comencé a reír como un loco para intentar ocultar los sollozos. Noté unos pequeños bracitos abrazándome y vi a Alice que me miraba con carita de que todo iba a estar bien y me revolvió los cabellos como si yo fuese un niño pequeño al que consuela una madre.

_**Qué bonita estas  
cada día mas  
tanto que decir  
tanto que reír para no llorar…**_

- Vamos Edward, te toca salir…sé que tu puedes controlarte…

Yo también lo sabía, sabía que podía callar a mi mente ¿pero cómo hacer callar a mi corazón? ¿Cómo podía hacer que dejara de palpitar por ella? Este sentimiento tenía voluntad propia y para mi desgracia no quería desaparecer, me torturaba y me gritaba una y otra vez que estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella.

_**Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
pero no consigo callar el sentimiento  
que es libre como el viento…**_

Volví a tomar un trago de agua e intenté repasar la letra que había compuesto y que cantaría en unos minutos y así despejar mi mente. Pero me resultó del todo imposible, pues esa canción la compuse para ella, para explicarle lo que sentía. Yo nunca había pretendido que ella lo dejase todo por mí, nunca le había dicho que Jacob era un mujeriego y un imbécil, solo le pedí que no dejásemos de ser amigos, que escuchase a su corazón y luchase un poco por ese ''algo'' que hubo entre nosotros.

_**No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor  
solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón  
es el único que siempre tiene la razón**_

Pero aunque yo quisiese estar con ella, Bella, me dijo que no podíamos seguir siendo nada, que sería como si nunca hubiese existido una pizca de amistad entre nosotros y que le prometiese que nunca me acercara más a ella. Esas palabras me dejaron en cama cerca de dos semanas y caí en una profunda depresión. Pero nadie puede decirme nada, porque juró que lo he intentado, que he intentado olvidar a Bella por todos los medios, que he luchado con mi alma para no gritar su nombre cuando la veía pasar a mi lado. Le prometí que no le hablaría que no la tocaría y soy un hombre fiel a su palabra. Pero de todos modos, da igual las promesas o el hecho de que tenga novio porque yo seguiré amándola.

_**He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
mi promesa es respetar tu piel  
y no dejare de amarte  
aunque estés con él…**_

- ¡Vamos Edward es tu turno! ¡Demuestra lo que vales y gana este concurso de talentos y el corazón de Bella!

Alice depositó un beso en mi mejilla y me empujó lentamente al escenario. Mi pulso era cada vez más acelerado y sentía que acabaría escupiendo el corazón; pero nada de eso sucedió. Cuando al fin me situé en el centro del escenario, un foco me iluminó solo a mí y el público se veía totalmente oscuro, aun así, yo era capaz de ver a Bella. Nuestras miradas se posaron una sobre la otra y cuando los primeros acordes de mi canción comenzaron a sonar el mundo a mi alrededor desapareció y solo quedó Bella y su canción.

_**Sobreviviré  
pensando en ti lo hare, lo hare  
quedan los recuerdos flotando entre los besos  
anoche lo soñé**_

_**Sé que puedo controlar mis pensamientos  
pero es imposible callarme lo que siento  
que me arde aquí muy dentro**_

_**No pretendo que lo dejes todo por mi amor  
no te digo que conmigo te va a ir mejor  
solo pido que no ignores a tu corazón  
es el único que siempre tiene la razón**_

_**He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
mi promesa es respetar tu piel  
y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el  
Aunque estés con él...**_

_**He inventado mil razones para olvidarte  
he luchado con mis ganas para no llamarte  
mi promesa siempre ha sido ser un hombre fiel  
mi promesa es respetar tu piel  
y no dejare de amarte aunque estés con el  
Aunque estés con él...**_

_**Aunque estés con él…**_

Los últimos acordes terminaron de sonar y yo cerré los ojos y solté un fuerte suspiro. No quería afrontar la cara de Bella en estos momentos, estaba seguro de que se dio cuenta de que la canción iba dirigía a ella y que ahora debía de estar riéndose de mí por el ridículo que había hecho. Pasaron unos segundos sin que ni tan siquiera el público aplaudiese, hasta que de pronto, se escucharon unas leves palmadas y vi que era Bella la que había comenzado a aplaudir. Una leve sonrisa curvó mis labios al ver como todo el público comenzó a aplaudir totalmente eufóricos e incluso levantándose de sus asientos.

- Gracias

Y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia bajé del escenario mientras escuchaba a algunos chicos del público pidiendo un Bis.

- ¡Qué bien lo has hecho Edward!

- Gracias Alice – sonreí y la recibí con un fuerte abrazo

- No llores Edward – Se separó y pasó sus manos por mis mejillas

- Lo siento, simplemente no puedo contenerme. Si hubieses visto su cara…

- Edward… - Alice me abrazó con fuerza – Vete a tu camerino y descansa un poco antes de que den los premios.

- Está bien…

Solté a Alice y esta me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se iba con Jasper que estaba sentado en primera fila esperándola. Tal y como Alice me dijo me dirigí al camerino y me encerré en él mientras volvía a llorar. Ya no podía aguantar más. Aun recordaba su cara cuando terminé de cantar. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, miró a Jacob, susurró algo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después fue cuando se levantó a aplaudirme; pero de seguro solo lo hizo por compasión, quiso demostrarme que ella amaba a Jacob y el aplaudir esperaba que la perdonase por ello.

Suspiré y me tumbé en el sofá mientras dejaba que las lágrimas y los sollozos volviesen a escapar de mí. Cerré los ojos y escuché como la puerta se abría y cerraba lentamente y alguien caminaba hasta quedar a mi lado. Supuse que era Alice así que estiré mi mano y buscando la suya, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. De pronto abrí los ojos de golpe y miré al techo. Esto estaba mal, el tacto de mi hermana pequeña no podía tener esas reacciones en mí, era como si una descarga eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo y miles de mariposas revolotearan mi estomago. Esto no estaba bien, me estaba volviendo loco. Volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza intentando hacer desaparecer esas sensaciones y susurré.

- Alice, vete por favor…

- No soy Alice…

Su voz me sobresaltó y rápidamente me incorporé y separé nuestras manos unidas. Ahora entendía por qué su fragancia me resultaba tan embriagadora como una droga, porque el roce de su piel producía descargas eléctricas y porqué las mariposas eran cada vez más molestas.

- Be-Bella…quiero decir…I-Isabella… ¿Q-qué…?

Bella me miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que me perdiese en el mar de chocolate que eran los suyos. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña. Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer su rostro y yo fui tan estúpido de llevar mi mano a su mejilla y limpiarla con delicadeza. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, quise retirara mi mano pero Bella la tomó rápidamente y entrelazó nuestros dedos haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa.

- Isabella… ¿qué…? – pero no me dejó continuar. Posó con delicadeza un dedo en mis labios y le dio un suave apretón a mi mano.

- Bella…soy Bella, Edward… - susurró

- Creí que al ya no ser amigos no tenía derecho a decirte así…

- Y yo creí que a ti te daba igual que saliese con Jacob.

- Bueno…- desvié la mirada nervioso – Da igual. Lo que importa es que deberías macharte.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó con la voz ¿quebrada?

- Sí

Me mataba tenerla lejos; pero sabía que sería peor cuanto más tiempo pasásemos juntos. Yo quería su amor y ella parecía dispuesta a ofrecerme su amistad. No era suficiente. Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a brillar y una par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. No entendía porque lloraba y aun menos porque yo seguía limpiando sus lágrimas. ¿¡Por qué soy tan masoquista?!

- Está bien… - susurró – me iré. Pero antes dime una cosa…

- ¿Qué?

- Esa canción… ¿a quién iba dirigida?

- No importa a quién vaya dirigida. Ella ya está con otro hombre.

- Sí importa…por favor…dímelo…

Era incapaz de resistirme a su mirada por lo que suspiré y tomé su mano. Era el momento de la verdad y ya no me importaba nada. Solo ella. Me levanté lentamente y me situé frente a ella. Jugueteé con sus dedos y uní nuestras miradas tomándola por el mentón. Bella no opuso resistencia, parecía muy relaja y eso me gustaba. Al menos no me pegaría.

- Esa canción era para ti Bella…sé que es tarde, que ya no puedo reclamarte nada, que estás con Jacob y que no quieres saber nada de mí; pero ya no puedo callarlo más…– Separé la unión de una de nuestras manos y la llevé a su mejilla acariciándola con dulzura –…te amo Bella y comprenderé si quieres golpearme por lo que voy a hacer ahora…

- ¿Golpearte por…?

No la dejé terminar. Situé mi mano en su nuca y la atraje hacia mi rostro silenciando sus labios con los míos. Era algo mágico, por lo menos para mí, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos y encajaban perfectamente con los míos. Esperé un golpe por parte de Bella; pero eso nunca sucedió, sino todo lo contrario. Lo que comenzó como un suave y dulce contacto había subido a un nivel pasional cuando Bella enredó sus brazos en torno a mi cuello e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. No entendía por qué Bella me correspondía; pero no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Nuestras lengua comenzaron una batalla y mis manos descendieron a su cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo. Su sabor era mejor que el del cualquier caramelo, era dulce y era intenso, era puro fuego. El aire comenzó a faltarnos y lentamente disminuimos la intensidad del beso. Bella llevó sus manos a mi pecho y yo dejé de abrazarla y mis brazos cayeron a mis costados. Finalmente nos separamos jadeando, su aliento me golpeaba en la cara y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados.

- Lo…siento… - susurré mientras me separaba un par de pasos de ella

- ¡Idiota! ¡Eres un completo idiota Edward Cullen! – Gritó

Y agarró el cuello de mi camisa, esperé a que me golpeara; pero en lugar de eso, unió de manera agresiva sus labios con los míos. Al principio no supe cómo reaccionar; pero no tardé en volver a apoderarme de su cintura y devorar sus labios con suma desesperación. Si era el último beso que iba a darme, pensaba disfrutarlo. Esta vez el aire se me acabó más rápido y tuvimos que romper el beso mucho antes. Su respiración volvía ser un jadeo al igual que la mía y sus manos temblaban ligeramente apoyadas en mi pecho.

- Idiota, más que idiota Edward… - susurró

Un par de lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro. Realmente estaba muy desconcertado; pero eso no me impidió tomar su mentón y unir nuestras miradas.

- Bella… ¿por qué me besaste?

- Por qué eres un idiota.

- Eso no tiene sentido.

- Sí lo tiene. Por qué si me lo hubieses dicho antes no habría pensado que solo me veías como una amiga y no tendría que haber intentado olvidarte saliendo con Jacob.

- ¿Bella...qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Que te amo idiota! ¡Que llevo más de dos años enamorada de ti! ¡Que fui tan estúpida de pensar que si salía con Jacob te olvidaría! ¡Que cuando cantaste y descubrí que esa canción era para mí me sentí la chica más feliz del mundo! ¡Qué rompí con Jacob cuando terminaste de cantar por qué me moría de ganas de abrazarte! ¡Que quiero que me vuelvas a besar porque ya extraño tus labios! ¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo Edward Cullen!

De sus ojos brotaron millones de lágrimas y yo me quedé de piedra. No podía creerme que Bella me hubiese dicho que me amaba. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de entre sus labios haciéndome regresar de donde quiera que se hubiera ido mi mente. Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y las limpié con dulzura mientras depositaba un dulce beso en frente.

- Tienes razón – susurré – he sido un idiota… - hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y deposité un beso en este – un idiota que te ama como nunca jamás nadie será capaz de amarte.

Volví a besar su cuello, su mandíbula, sus sonrojadas mejillas y finalmente sus dulces labios. Bella colgó sus brazos de mi cuello y correspondió el beso con suma dulzura. Levanté mi brazo hasta mi cuello y descolgué de este una de las manos de mi Bella mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

- ¡Edward rápido tienes que salir al escenario has ganado!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Bella y yo nos separamos asustados; pero sin separar nuestras manos. Miré a Alice de una forma amenazante y esta tragó saliva muy sonoramente.

- Esto… - susurró – ¿si os felicito os mostrareis menos enfadados?

- No lo creo hermanita

- Ainss lo siento – puso carita de perrito apaleado – pero bueno tienes que subir al escenario Edward

- Está bien – bufé – Ahora nos vemos mi amor – besé su mejilla y me marché rápidamente al escenario

El público gritaba mi nombre y Eric me esperaba con un enorme trofeo entre sus manos. En cuanto puse el primer pie en aquel enorme escenario el público aplaudió como loco y yo sentí mis piernas flaquear; pero no por mucho tiempo, pues mis nervios desaparecieron cuando vi a bella sentada junto a Alice y sonriéndome con infinita dulzura.

- Felicidades Edward Cullen – Eric me dio el trofeo

- ¡Que cante! ¡Que cante! – comenzó a gritar el público

- ¿Podrías cantarnos algo Edward?

- Está bien, os cantaré algo que acabo de componer; pero necesito un piano.

En menos de un segundo en el escenario ya había un enorme piano de cola. Toda la sala se quedó en silencio y yo me senté en el piano mientras mis dedos comenzaban a viajar por las teclas.

_**Aquí estoy yo  
para hacerte reír una vez más  
Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás y ya verás**_

_**Aquí estoy yo  
con un beso quemándome los labios  
Es para ti, Puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar**_

_**Le pido al sol... que una estrella azul  
Viaje hacia ti y te enamores de su luz**_

_**Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidaré, Solo acéptame**_

_**Aquí estoy yo  
para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento  
Y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad  
serán de verdad**_

_**Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento  
Y te enseñe a cree a entregarte otra vez  
sin medir los abrazos que dé**_

_**Le pido a dios  
Un toque de inspiración  
Para decir lo que tu esperas oír de mi**_

_**Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidaré. Solo acéptame.**_

_**Dame tus alas, las voy a curar  
Y de mi mano te invito a volar**_

_**Aquí estoy yo  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
Cerrándole el paso al dolor  
No temas yo te cuidaré  
Siempre te amaré…**_

Cuando terminé de cantar la gente comenzó a aplaudir como loca y vi como Bella limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos. Sonreí y me levanté de la banqueta del piano hasta quedar al filo del escenario. Le tendí mi mano a Bella y esta bajó la cabeza muy avergonzada; pero yo no me rendí. Bajé del escenario con un pequeño salto mientras un foco me seguía. La gente cuchicheaba y el amor de mi vida seguía mirando al suelo. Volví a sonreír, tomé su mano y tiré de ella suavemente.

- ¡¿Edward que haces?!

Ignoré su pequeño gritito y la cargué en mis brazos como si fuese una princesa mientras la gente aplaudía. Tomé el micrófono y la gente cayó de golpe observándonos.

- Bella, se que después me mataras por hacerte esto, pero ahora nada ni nadie me impide hacer esto – tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé suavemente - Isabella Marie Swan…te demuestro ante todas estas personas y las que siguen el show por televisión, que te amaré hasta que fin del mundo y que cada día de mi vida viviré para ti, que mi mundo gira a tu alrededor, porque tú eres mi mundo. Por eso, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Sé que apenas llevábamos unos minutos saliendo; pero yo la amaba, y al igual que ella llevaba años enamorados. Ya no aguantaba un segundo más sin ella y aunque sabía que éramos jóvenes, que ella acababa de cumplir los 18 años, también sabía que quería estar con ella para siempre. El silencio se prolongó demasiado y temí que Bella me rechazase. Me sentí mal, realmente la había puesto en un gran compromiso al pedirle aquello frente a tanta gente.

- Bella mi amor, puedes decirme que no estás preparada para casarte, no me voy a enoja yo…

Antes de que pudiese continuar Bella se arrojó a mis labios y me besó como si yo fuese su más preciado tesoro.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa! – me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y miró mis manos – Aunque no me hayas comprado ninguna alianza – rió

- ¡Ups! Se me había olvidado que para pedir matrimonio hay que tener una alianza. Miré mis manos y me fije en una pequeña alianza de plata que me regaló Bella por mi cumpleaños y en la que estaban grabadas nuestras iniciales. Algo era algo. Sonreí y me quité la alianza.

- Todo ha ocurrido muy rápido y no me dio tiempo a comprarte una hermosa alianza; pero por el momento, toma esto, no tiene piedras preciosas, ni es de oro; pero es una representación de lo que siento por ti, de mi amor. Además, no tardaré mucho en comprarte un anillo decente – sonreí y coloqué la alianza en su dedo

- Para mi es perfecta Edward, perfecta…

Se puso de puntillas y volvió a unir nuestros labios.

- Te amo…aunque estés con él… - canté

- Aunque estuviese con él … - cantó ella – ahora soy solo tuya, aunque realmente siempre lo fui…solo tuya Edward Cullen

- Solo mía, futura señora Cullen

Volví a presionar sus labios con los míos y el público comenzó a aplaudir de manera sofocante. Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, agradecerle a Alice por obligarme a asistir a este concurso. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que mi hermanita tenía poderes, pero eso ya lo investigaré en otro momento, ahora solo me importa llegar a mi casa e investigar si la piel de Bella sabe tan bien como su boca.

**FIN**

**

* * *

_N/A: _**_Holaa!! ¿Que tal os va todo? Bueno se que algunos os preguntareis que ago escribiendo un ONE-SHOT en lugar de poneros la conti de mi otro fics, pero este One-shot fue el primer fic que hice de Twilight asi que como lo tenía solito en el PC decidí publicarlo, pero no os preocupeis no tardare mucho en actualizar soloq ue ultimamente la inspiracion me abandono ^^U _

_Bueno a lo que vamos! Espero que este pequeño ONE-SHOT haya sidod e vuestro agrado y si es asi...¿veis ese lindo botoncito verde de alli abajo? ¿Por qué no lo pulsais y me dejais un bonito Reviewn? Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones!! ^^_

_Besos Vampiricos para todos! :[_

_Nos leemos!!_

_P.D: Las canciones que salen son ambas de **Luis Fonsi**, la primera se llama, igual que el titulo del fic, **Aunque estés con él **y la segunda **Aqui estoy yo** ^^_


End file.
